


Surnames

by womenseemwicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womenseemwicked/pseuds/womenseemwicked
Summary: If we got married, who would change their name? The age old question of gay couples in particular. Answered in the cutest way I could imagine.





	Surnames

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer for the non-british obsessed: "silly cunt" is honest-to-god a term of endearment. trust me on this one.

“Sirius Orion Lupin," Sirius says experimentally. "It’s a bit dodgy, but I like it.”

Remus snorts. “‘A bit dodgy’ is an understatement, love. Remus John Black, however, sounds like a detective from an old Muggle film.”

Sirius frowns. “You’d want my surname? Whatever for? Merlin, _I_ don’t even want it.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Remus asks.

Sirius raises an eyebrow questioningly and shrugs.

“Okay well, lend a thought for a moment to the infamous Black family tapestry…”

“I prefer not to,” Sirius grumbles.

“ … and how it updates itself according to births and marriages,” Remus continues, ignoring Sirius’s interjection, “whether the Black family itself acknowledges them or not.”

Remus gives Sirius a significant look and leaves him to fill in the blanks. Sirius turns it over in his mind, a slow smile pulling at his lips as his eyes narrow with delight.

“And you’re thinking…” he mutters, awestruck.

“What better way to shit on their pureblood mania than to have the Black male line end in a marriage to a half-blood werewolf?” Remus agrees with his usual brand of calmly disguised mischief that even now rarely fails to completely blow Sirius away with its suddenness.

Sirius can’t even speak for a moment, he’s so impressed by the simple ingenuity of the idea.

“I’m so in love with you,” he laughs.

“Yes, that’s why we’re discussing this,” Remus replies casually, but he smiles too, just a little bit, before glancing away. “There’s also the option - if you wanted to, of course - that we could re-start the Black family… Same name, whether some of the same genes or not, completely new set of ideals and traditions. Really make the old dusty pricks spin in their graves.”

There are actual tears in Sirius’s eyes, and he doesn’t care.

“You’d want to raise children with me? Moons…”

“I dunno, it’s an option…” Remus looks slightly embarrassed, but ultimately pretty damn into the idea. “I mean, who’s little Harry going to play with if we don’t?” he laughs.

Sirius drops down on one knee and takes Remus’s hand in his. Remus’s eyes go wide and his cool demeanor slips quietly away.

“I am in no way worthy of it, but if you give me your hand in marriage I swear, Remus John Lupin, that I will do my best to earn it every day for the rest of our lives.”

Remus chokes. “Oh God.” He can barely form the words. “Are you serious right now?”

Sirius manages a cheeky grin, never tired of that pun. Especially when it’s stumbled into by people who definitely know better by now.

“I literally could not be any more Sirius,” he promises. “Yes, Moony. I want to be yours. Officially. Forever. If you'll have me.”

Remus is lost for words as he plays Sirius’s over and over, committing them to memory.

“So?” Sirius asks, a slightly concerned look forming on his face. “What do you say, Moons?”

“What do I say?” Remus laughs wetly. “C’mere, you silly cunt.” He pulls Sirius back to his feet. “Of course I’ll marry you. Fuck, I’d marry you right now.”

He pulls Sirius up into a passionately tender kiss, and neither cares that they’re both smiling too wide for their lips to meet properly.

"Not right now though," Sirius says when they pull apart. "If we're going to do this we have to do it right. We have got to beat Evans and Potter."

Remus smirks, but agrees "of course," before pulling Sirius back in for another kiss.


End file.
